You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess
by this.bird-girl.is.on.fire
Summary: Maximum Ride is a princess. Dylan is a part of the second richest family on her secluded island. They're almost the perfect couple…until she meets Fang, a mysterious boy from town. She enters Fang's world with his friends, who call themselves the Flock. Max is about to find a whole lot out about regular life, family, friendships, relationships, and herself. AH, AU. *NOT A SONGFIC*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**That's really all I have to say except for a) Check out my new Maximum Ride/Hunger Games Crossover called Flying with the Mockingjay and b) MLIA is almost ready. I'm working on it, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. I do, on the other hand, own this island that doesn't have a name at the moment. Since I need a name for it, how about you guys give me some ideas, huh? Sound like a good idea? I think it does.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

MPOV

Reluctantly, I put on the dress. Because I didn't have a choice. My mother would absolutely kill me if I didn't. And in case you're wondering, I HATE DRESSES. And sparkles and pink and ruffles. And this was a dress with sparkles and pink and ruffles. I was going to have to smile and act polite and not rip everyone's head off. Big challenge: not accepted. Ha. Like I had a choice. Apparently, I was meeting my "future husband" even though I told my parents a bajillion times that I wasn't getting married when I grew up. I'm a fine ruler on my own. I don't need a guy to boss me around. From what I had heard, this guy's name was Dylan Gunther-Hagan of the 2nd richest family on the island, 2nd only to mine. They were some big scientists or something.

"Your highness." One of my maids, Ella, came in curtsying. It was kind of awkward since she was my closest friend. Practically my sister.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Why do you always do that, Ells? It's stupid. Call me Max. That's my name."

"I know. I don't want to be a bad influence on the other maids."

"Psh. You're lammeee Ella. Same excuse day after day after day." I said, grinning at her.

"Whatever, Max. I'll see you at the dinner."

I sighed. Dylan Gunther-Hagen. I fervently hoped that he hated me. Fervently hoped he hated me. I am one strange human being aren't i? I mean, who hopes some "hot guy" (I dunno, Ella had seen him once, that's what she said) hates her. That's me for ya! Enjoy the ride. The Incredible Maximum Ride. And I will tell y'all right now that my last name was not being changed if I got married for the very reason I just displayed above.

"Max, are you ready?" my mom called from the other sound of my door. She sounded quite frantic. "They're going to be here any minute!"

"Yes mom. I just have to put this dress on." I replied.

"Is your hair done? Nails? Ooh what shoes do you have? Are Total and Akila locked up?Are you wearing make up? Oh, maybe you shouldn't wear make up. But it would make you look so gorgeous." My mom droned on like this for, like, 30 more seconds til I opened the door and laughed at her.

"Relax mom. I'm fine."

She frowned at me. "Your hair needs to be done better. Maybe you should straighten it or put it in a braid or something more… formal. Or elaborate."

I tugged on one of my brown curls. "It's fine. I like my curls."

"Make up?" she inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"Why not just go natural?"

She sighed. "Okay Max. Just…make a good impression. Don't rip anyone's head off please. And go with the flow. Don't create…too much friction or tension."

I nodded. One time a guy came that was another "future husband" I scared their family off because I didn't agree with their beliefs. So I argued with them (naturally), and *cough* might have punched the kid *cough*, so they didn't like me and didn't want their "precious baby" married to a girl with "anger issues", no matter how much money she had or what her status in this society was. But that was when I was 10. I was much more mature now. I just attempted to make polite conversation. Then I said no. Every single time. There had been about 19 guys. My mom was practically threatening me to choose soon or she would choose for me. I shuddered at the thought.

* * *

**Pretty short first chapter. It was actually originally a prologue, but it was more chapter like so I just turned it into a chapter. Just a little fun fact for y'all. I'm pretty sure the next chapters are longer, but you gotta tell me if you like this before I put more up. **

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! So, I've decided I might as well go ahead and post chapter 2 for you guys as well as chapter 11 for My Life in Arizona in the same night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Enjoy the Ride.**

* * *

2. MPOV

Okay, so as much as I hate to admit it, the guy was cute. I was a sucker for his tourquoise blue eyes. And his sandy blonde hair, perfectly tan skin. Then it hit me: this guy was _perfect_. He had the 8 pack and the biceps. Gah. Too much perfectness. Maximum Gunther-Hagen. …Nah. Still not changing the last name.

I shook my head a little to clear the, uh, very odd thoughts. I had never thought of a guy that way before. Wow. I shock myself sometimes.

I looked away from him and saw Ella smirking. I glared back. She wouldn't let me live this down. I looked away from her and saw who I assumed to be Dylan's father had white hair, glasses, and wasn't exactly…in shape. He had harsh gray eyes, and looked professional-ish in his mother was a petite woman with red hair and the same torquoise eyes as her son. She was wearing a black dress and carrying some little purse thing.

My mom put some pressure on my back with her hand signaling me to go forward and introduce myself. I went in front of their family and curtsied.

"Maximum Ride." I told them when I had stood up.

"I am Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen. This is my wife, Bridgid, and our son, Dylan." Dylan's father said.

"It's nice to meet you." My father said, suddenly behind me. "Your work truly facinates me."

"Thank you, uh, your highness." Dr. Hansy said with a slight bow.

"Shall we eat now? I'm sure we can all get aquainted during dinner." My mother suggested.

Thank goodness. I'm always hungry and I hadn't eaten since lunch.

We all gathered at the dining hall's giant table. Dylan and I sat together so we could get to know each other. After all, we could be married someday. Ella was serving so I couldn't have her there for support. _Okaaayyyyy so this isn't the time to freak out_, I reminded myself. I can do this. I am Maximum Ride.

"Maximum." Dylan said pulling me out of my little freak out. "I've called your name about 10 times."

I gave a little laugh. "Well, no one calls me Maximum, so that might be why." I offered.

He frowned. "So then what do you like to be called?"

"Max is good."

"Max. It suits you. So, uh, I guess we should get to know each other."

I nodded. "How 'bout you ask me a question, then you ask me a question, and so on."

"Okay. Why is your last name different from your parent's?"

"Ride suits me. It doesn't have as good as an effect saying the Incredible Maximum Batchelder as it does the Incredible Maximum Ride." I explained, grinning a bit. "So uh…what type of science is your father into that my father seems so interested by?"

Dylan's face darkened. "That's not of your concern, princess."

"Dylan, you might as well tell me now since we're probably getting ma-"

"It is none of your concern, princess. End of story."

There was a slightly-but-not-too-awkward silence.

"Sorry, Max. I overreacted." Dylan said.

I shook my head. "It's fine, Dyl. Er, Dylan. Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's continue, shall we?"

I nodded.

"You like being a princess?" he asked.

"Eh, it's fine. Too formal for me, but it's not like I have a choice. Would you like to be a prince?"

"I would, if you were my princess."

Oh dear goodness, too much cheesiness. Ugh. I did feel myself blush, though, to my own dismay.

"Well. Thanks. I feel…honored?" I asked.

I heard a laugh from behind me. Ella. I turned around and just barely resisted flipping her the bird. I did glare at her, though.

"You two were, like, meant to be, ya know?" she whispered in my ear.

"You suck." I whispered back.

"Who's that?" Dylan demanded. "Isn't she a servant?"

"Yes. I've known her for quite a long time." I answered.

"I thought you…would be more…I don't know…proud? Why would you socialize with someone of such a low status?"

I whipped my head toward him, shocked. "Well, you're lower than my social status too, ya know. I'm socializing with you."

He looked taken aback.

"Don't talk about Ella like that ever again, you hear me?" I practically snarled at him.

He nodded, wide eyed.

"Good."

Finally, an hour and a half later, the dinner was over.

As I was walking down a corridor that led to my room, my dad called me.

"What do you think of him? You seem to actually like him…more than the other guys, that is." He asked me.

"Yea. I think I'll give him a chance." I replied, smiling a bit.

"Good. I would hope you would."

"Oh and dad?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "What is Hansy-er, Dr. Hans's work? You seem interested by it."

"It's not your concern, Max." he replied.

"What the heck dad? Why is no one telling me anything?" I demanded, angry.

"Max, look, just go with the flow, okay? You'll find out…soon enough."

Without a reply, I went to my room.

It had to be about an hour later when Ella came to check on me.

"Your dad said that he's sorry." She murrmered when she came in.

"What, is he too much of a coward to say it to my face?" I growled.

She sighed. "I dunno. So are you gonna marry Dylan?"

I shrugged. "I'm giving him a chance. He's so…cheesy. Ugh."

"Yea. You two would be a perfect couple. He would…balance you. He's calm, and you need some of that in your life."

"Huh. That's nice. I will admit that he's extremly cute." I said with a small grin.

"Oh my, Maximum Ride has a crush on a guuyyyy." Ella sang while I swated her arm.

"Shut up, Els. We're going on a 'date' in 2 days." I said.

"What are you going to do on this 'date'?" Ella asked, sounding quite curious.

"Oh, ya know, go to the smaller dining room _alone_ and have dinner. Maybe walk around outside for a while afterward." I replied, sounding nonchalant.

"Aw. Can I dress you up?" she asked.

"It's not like you have a choice." I pointed out.

"True."She replied. Then she looked at me and snapped her fingers, as if she was having an epiphany. "_That's_ why your parents like me around. Not because they think my mother's awesome, but because they think that _I'm_ awesome."

My mother's maid was Ella's mother, and Ella was my "maid". I hated thinking of her that way because she was so much like my sister.

"Yea, I bet sometimes they wish that you were their daughter and not me. Ya know, cuz you don't mind getting dressed up for guys and you don't get angry all the time." I sighed. "Oh, and you can cook with out burning the house down."

She shook her head. "Your parents love you Max, odd flaws and all."

"My flaws are not odd!" I replied offended.

She laughed at me. "Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Els." I replied and went to sleep, thinking of Dylan and I.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeyyyy guys. I was bored so I decided to put chapter 3 up. Uh, yeah, so I don't really have anything to say except for a) Thanks for the reviews, etc! and b) I still need a name for the island. Your input would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

* * *

3. MPOV

You know when you really don't want to do something because you have a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach about it, and all at the same time you really want to do it? Yeah, that's how I felt right now. Dylan…he was nice and sweet and _perfect. _I was really thinking that I had made the wrong decision. But, then again, he was, like, made for me. And I did say like. So I wasn't totally convinced. Not yet anyway.

"Max! Your mom wants you in the library!" Ella yelled at me.

"Ugh, coming." I yelled back. I really didn't feel like doing anything today.

When I got down there, my mom was sitting in one of the big burgundy velvet chairs. There were 2 on each side of a small coffee table. She was drinking hot tea. I went and plopped down next to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Mm. Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you."

"No, mom." I said looking at her. She looked utterly confused. "The sky's up."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, my oh so immature daughter. So, how exactly do you feel about Dylan?"

I heasitated. "I-I'm not sure, really. I mean, I've met the guy once, and he's nice and whatnot, but…I don't know. How about I talk to you more after I've known him longer, kay?"

"That's fine, sweetheart. Take your time."

After that, I curtsied and wandered the castle. On my journey, I found the secret passage Ella and I used to use when we were little. I went to kitchen to grab a flashlight and headed on in. We used to hide notes and stuff in here, so I was curious as to what I would find. First, I found a letter. It wasn't addressed to me or Ella but my mother. And it was from my dad. I decided I'd rather not read a sappy love letter now. I also found a few toys, but nothing special.

I don't know how long I spent in there. At least 2 hours. It took me about 10 minutes, but I found an exit. People were probably super worried about me. I went out to the parlor first and found a maid. I tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around.

"Oh! Your highness. Your parents are worried about you, Princess." She said, giving a small awkward curtsy.

"I'm sorry." I replied, walking over to the intercom on the wall.

I pressed the call button. "Mom? Dad? You there?"

I waited and a few moments later, my mom came on. "Maximum Ride! Where on earth have you been? We thought you had run away or something! Don't ever do that to us again! Come to our bedroom now, please."

"Coming." I replied.

When I got to the room, my mom was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. My father was just watching her.

"Ah, Max." he said when he noticed me.

I didn't respond.

"Max. Where were you?" my mother demanded.

"I was in the passage Ella and I would play in when we were little."

"We told you to stay out of there after what happened the last time!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. I forgot."

*FLASHBACK*

Ella was supposed to meet me at 2 am exactly. We were 5 years old. I grabbed my flashlight and ran to the nearest entrance of the passage, which was a few feet down the hallway from my room. I looked to make sure no one was around, and slipped into the pitch blackness. I clicked on my flashlight and did our whistle code that only we knew about. I very faintly got a reply. She was far away. We continued whistling until we bumped into each other and fell over giggling.

"So. Do you want to play with this thing?" I asked. "I found it in my mom's room."

I pressed a button and a screen lit up. So did Ella's face, and she nodded.

We played with it for about an hour and we accidentily fell asleep in there.

We didn't wake up until about 9 am, and when we got out, we had officially been reported dead or missing. We weren't allowed in there ever again.

*END FLASHBACK*

"I highly doubt that you forgot." My mother said, sounding arrogant and annoyed.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was 17, for crying out loud! I wasn't that careless anymore.

"Max, just because you're older doesn't mean that you're totally independent. You'll be totally independent after we're dead, and even then you'll probably be married so someone will be looking out for you." My father said.

I was dumbfounded. My father had inherited the throne when he was 14. He had met my mother when he was 16, gotten married when he was 17, and had me when they were 20. They could be independent, but I couldn't? Unfair on so many levels. Both of them could choose whether they wanted to get married. My father was a king, and my mother was a first class town girl. They had met while walking to the market. That was how most of the people on this stinking island met. Or they went to school together. But I don't go to school. I'm homeschooled. Why did I have to be so different? Oh yea, because I was born in this family, with these parents. Sucks to suck, doesn't it?

I left without being dismissed, which I knew would drive my parents insane. It usually did. They were probably just going to lecture me for another hour, anyway.

I headed to my room and read a book until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Please, please, please don't kill me! I've been super busy. I'm taking an online course, drivers ed, and the teachers have actually decided to give us work this quarter/semester. Oh, and also we had midterms a while back. **

**BTW-FANG IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Well, I gotta go because I have to finish this stupid English paper. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

4. MPOV

Today was my "date" with Dylan. Kill me now, please. Haha just kidding, y'all. I really wanted to see him again, but there was still that bad feeling there. Let's have a quick review of my day up to now, shall we?

4-5 am: Woke up. Had a crappy breakfast cuz no one was awake to cook me a decent breakfast. Took a shower.

5-9 am: Did stuff in my room. Cleaning, laying, reading, writing, etc.

9 am-12 pm: wandered the house. Bumped into someone. Caused them to fall. Helped clean up whatever it was that had fallen. Wandered. Got lost. In my own giant mansion of a house.

12-1 pm: Lunch time. Got someone to make me food this time so it was good.

1-1:30 pm: That's now, yo. Read below.

"Maxieeeee!" Ella yelled. "I have to get you ready for your date!"

"Don't ever call me Maxie again, you hear that, Ella?" I yelled back.

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Wait—why are you getting me ready so early? He's not coming over til, like, 5."

She appeared in front of me, giving me a duh face. "Cuz it's gonna take that long to get you ready."

I groaned. There were a few hours of torture in my future.

3 and a freaking half hours later, I was totally ready. I had a pretty but heavy light pink silk dress and gold heals. My hair was in it's natural curls and there was a tiara on my head. There was a gold choker around my neck with a small pink diamond embeded in it and my earrings were about the same as it. My make up was natural and pink. All in all, it was too much pink. But it had been requested by my mother who had said that Dylan liked me in pink. (Who knew where she had gotten that information.) At least this dress didn't have ruffles or sparkles.

"I must say, I did an amazing job." Ella said, grinning at me.

"Uh, thanks. Are you serving me tonight? Please tell me you are."

"Yea. Yea, I am. I get to eavesdrop on your conversation." She said sounding way too happy.

"Wow Ells. I feel so loved." I commented, rolling my eyes.

"You should. I'm your bestest friend ever." She said grinning.

I rolled my eyes again. Then, the doorbell rang. Crap, crap, crap.

"Well, gotta go, Max. I'll see you in ten-ish." Ella said, curtsying and exiting the room.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror one more time. Here goes nothing.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs quickly for being in heels. And I didn't trip once. I was proud of myself. This was progress.

Wait. I did not just think that. Ella's rubbing off on me. Crap it.

"Hey." I said to Dylan when I saw him.

"Hey. How's everything been?" He asked, hooking his arm to mine.

"Good. And you?" I didn't sound anything like myself. I was so…formal.

"I'm good, especially now that I'm with you." He replied in his super-cheesy way that irritated the heck out of me.

"'Kay then. Let's get eating." I replied somewhat awkwardly.

We walked into the dining room and were greeted by food. It smelled amazing.

The first comment of that dinner was made about 5 minutes in.

"You eat a lot for a girl." Dylan commented. "And you're thin."

I shrugged. "I have a high metabolism. I also like to swim and run and stuff."

"Oh." Was his only response. If he wanted a girly girl, he looked to the wrong person.

"So, what do you like to do? Like, in your free time or what not?" I asked him.

"I like to sing and I guess swimming 's fun."

I nodded.

There wasn't much more for conversation during dinner after that. After dinner, we went outside.

"It's nice out here. Nice…weather and the gardening is great." Dylan commented.

"Yeah. Warm. I like warm." I agreed.

He laughed. "Summer's right around the corner. You must be happy."

"Yeah. Yeah." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"So, uh, yeah. Max, I really want to get to know you, like, really well. I think you're a great girl. You're gorgeous and different, and yeah. That's about it."

I was speechless for a minute, which is very rare for me. "Uh, thanks." Was my genius reply when I found that I could talk again.

"Sorry." He said. "That was a little…out of the blue."

"Yeah. It's fine. I like you too." I said. And I bet you all can guess that I was shocked when I realized that I actually meant it.

"So about the getting to know each other thing…" Dylan said.

"Uh, well, I like reading and writing and running and swimming and some other sports. I'm a princess only because my mom and dad are the king and queen. I hate pink and ruffles and sparkles. My best friend is Ella." I said. I wondered why I had just blurted that out to him.

"Okay. Wow. I like singing and swimming and some other sports. My dad's a successful scientist and my mom's a stay at home mom that was a scientist. I live clear across town from the beautiful girl that I'm in love with." He said, looking into my eyes.

My brain ran through a thousand options of what to respond to this, and my mouth was just hanging open.

"Uh, uh, I didn't know you lived all the way across town." Smooth Max, smooth.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Nice change in subject, by the way."

"I wasn't changing the subject." I mumbled stubbornly.

"Kinda was." He answered. "But yeah, I live all the way across town. Sucks, huh?"

I nodded.

There was a really long and awkward silence.

"Max." He said breaking the silence. I looked over at him. He was staring at my face with odd intensity. I wanted to back up, but all at the same time I didn't. This boy is going to drive me insane.

"Yeah?"

He didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed me. I was expecting it to be like in books, ya know? Sparks and fireworks and stuff? Nope. It was sweet and gentle.

After a few seconds, we pulled away, laughing.

"That was…nice." He said.

I nodded, at loss for words.

* * *

**Reviewwwwwww Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG GUYS I'M LIKE TERRIBLY REMORSEFUL BECAUSE I LEFT Y'ALL HERE THE ENTIRE SCHOOL YEAR LIKE OMG. I'LL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU GUYS SOMEHOW! I WOULD TOTALLY TELL Y'ALL HOW MY FRESHMAN YEAR WENT, BUT YOU GUYS PROBABLY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT HOW MAX MEETS FANG IN THIS STORY.**

**I hope you guys can forgive me for my deteriorating spelling and grammar and the long wait.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or characters associated with MR.**

* * *

5. MPOV

"Max!" I heard my mom yell from a different room in the house.

I ran toward her voice and found her in the library. "Yea, mom?"

"First off, you need to change."

I looked down at my outfit, which was sweats and a t-shirt.

"Second, Dylan called and said he left his jacket here, so I need you to go return it to him. It's in the hall closet near the parlor."

"Mom," I whined. "Why me?"

"Just go, please."

I looked at her for a second. "Fine. I'll go."

I wasn't in the mood to see Dylan today. I couldn't tell you why, I just wasn't. But, slowly, I changed into jeans and a nice shirt so I could go out. Truth be told, I hadn't been to town in a while, like a month or so. I guess it was because I had been busy or something.

Before I left, I called Dylan and told him I was on my way. He sounded super excited to see me, and I tried to sound excited, but I wasn't.

People who recognized me when I was heading across town nodded respectfully to me and said crap like "Good day, my lady" and I respectfully replied. I honestly tried to keep a low profile, which was impossible. I was almost glad when someone was rude to me.

Here's what happened: I was minding my own business and walking when this guy came barreling into me at full speed.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed as I hit the ground and got a few thousand cuts and scratches on my body.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot." The guy said. He had shaggy black hair and was wearing all black. His eyes were also a dark black.

"Fang." A girl's voice said in a warning tone. I got up and whirled around and saw a girl about 11-ish with fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes approach. "Hi. Sorry about my brother, Princess. I hope you can forgive him. He's been through a tough time lately."

He looked at me, and I looked back at him. "You're the great 'Princess Maximum'? You don't look like much of a princess to me."

"I would advise you shut up." I said in my steely warning tone that made most people cower in fear. This Fang boy didn't even flinch.

"What are you going to do to me? Lock me in a dungeon?"

"Oh, I can do a lot worse than that, boy." I promised him.

"Fang Martinez!" Another girl's voice yelled. "I'll tell mom you're being disrespectful, and that is the princess and she doesn't have to wear a ballgown everywhere. Gosh. I mean, at least she looks better than _Lisa._ My goodness, you two would make an adorable couple and then one day you could be king and I could—" The blonde girl put her hand over this girl's mouth. Her skin was mocha colored. There's no other way to explain it. Her hair was a frizzy brown and blonde mess. She looked about 15.

"Sorry. By the way, I'm Nudge and this is Angel."

"It was nice to meet you girls." I told them, smiling. Then, at the same time, Fang and I glared at one another and I walked away from him.

When I finally got to Dylan's house—actually, it was more of a mansion—he was absolutely delighted to see me. His huge smile was contagious, and so I couldn't help but smile back. He thanked me for my jacket and invited me to stay for a while, but I told him I couldn't. On my way out, he kissed my hand like they did in the olden days. Like I've said before, perfect, but way too cheesy. It was like some old romantic movie I was living in right now…

I quickly cleared those thoughts out of my head at once because if I did live in that time, I would always have to wear some stupid looking dress. I took a longer way home because I didn't want to run into that Fang boy—or more accurately, him run into me—again.

I was home pretty quickly surprisingly.

"Hey mom." I said when I found her.

"Hey Max. How was Dylan?" she asked.

"Fine." I hesitated for a second. "Have you ever heard of a guy named Fang Martinez? I ran into—or actually, he ran into me, but yeah I met him and, I think 2 girls that were his sisters? Angel and… Nudge I think they said they were."

"Oh." My mom said, looking surprised. She then hesitated for a second. "Well, I suppose you're referring to Nicholas and his sisters, Angel and Monique. What odd nicknames. Huh."

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well…their mother is Valencia Martinez. They're all adopted, I believe. Fang is…troubled. He is the oldest, but the newest addition to their family because his parents died."

I stood there, speechless. I immediately, in my mind, forgave Fang for the things he had said today.

"Uh, wow. That's…horrible. Poor guy." I said.

"Yes. But I want you to stay away from him, okay? Like I said, he's very troubled, and I don't trust that he is…stable enough to be near someone if he gets angry or something."

"Okay, mom." I said sounding tired.

I went to my room to change and waited for someone to call me for dinner.

* * *

**Horrible ending, sorry! I promise that I will put up the next chapter soon. I already have the beginning in my head.**

**Review...? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy guys. I'm back. I went to a competiton for 3 days and then to a Russian camp for 2 weeks. Best time ever. I met so many good friends, and now I really wanna go back, buttt it's over. **

**So here's the next chapter. It's long, as requested. And I'm going to drag this Dylan thing on for a while. Sorry. I have a reason. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

6. MPOV

*3 Days Later…*

I could feel that it was late when I woke up. Or maybe it was early… or normal time. Ya know what? I had no idea what time it was. What I did know was that it was very warm and I was sweating. Like, ew. I got out of bed quickly, checking the time and turning down the thermostat on the way to the bathroom. As it turned out, it was the normal time I woke up.

I was going to take a nice cold shower, but then I remembered that it was warm-ish outside and I could go for a swim instead. I had seen the pool being cleaned earlier in the week.

While I swam and cooled off, I thought about Dylan. I could totally see myself marrying him…if I was a little bit girlier. But maybe even if I stayed myself I could still marry him. I also thought about Fang and his sisters. I decided to trust my mom and just not trust Fang. It was probably best. I didn't need to get hurt. But I also thought that Angel and Nudge and I could be friends. They seemed very nice and not over the top polite. Kind of like Ella. I should tell her about what happened the other day. She'd enjoy the story.

I sighed and got out of the pool. Breakfast should be ready by now. Actually, it was probably over.

"Hey Max." My mom said, smiling when she saw me.

"Hey mom." I replied.

"So Dylan called."

"And? What did he say?" I demanded, sounding somewhat anxious.

"He wants to meet you in town tonight. Ya know, for dinner. Just a little casual thing."

"Oh." I said, sounding surprised. "I guess I'll call him…and yea."

"What, you're not gonna eat breakfast?" she asked, sounding shocked and confused.

"Oh. Oh yea. I'll just grab something and eat it in my room."

I grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon and a granola bar and headed up to my room to call Dylan.

Dylan was very glad to hear from me. He was also excited to go to town tonight. When I asked him where we were going, he told me it was a surprise. And of course my parents knew where we were going too. See? My life sucks. But anyway. Dylan and I talked for about an hour until he had to go eat lunch. We talked about everything—books, colors (why I don't know), music, sports. I was actually happy with him, but still slightly uncomfortable and I couldn't tell why.

Sighing, I went downstairs to look for something to do. I found Ella not doing anything important so I dragged her into my study area to talk to her. The room was only large enough for a desk, a chair, and a book case. On the floor were 2 bean bags that I had gotten for Ella and I when we were younger.

"I think I like Dylan, Ella." I told her after we settled into our beanbags.

She rolled her eyes. "I know. It's obvious, Max. Plus, who wouldn't like him?"

"True, true. He's like, beautiful. And he's a guy." I said, not sure whether or not I was being sarcastic.

"Definetly." She sighed. "You will be so lucky when you guys get married. He'll spoil you, and your kids, oh my gosh. Your kids are going to be beautiful and they're going to be spoiled and not bratty because you'll keep them in line. But I dunno. I haven't figured their names out yet."

"Well, ok then Ella. I see you have most of my future planned out for me. What if we don't get married, though?"

"Well, who else would you marry? There's no one else you would marry, so therefore, your future husband is Dylan. By the way, I know exactly what your wedding dress will look like. You're going to love it. There's no pink on it, I swear."

"How do you know what it looks like?" I was beyond confused.

"Oh, well, I don't really. I've just thought about it and talked to people about it and yeah…" She replied, trailing off at the end.

"That's…lovely." I offered. "Ella, I have a question." I said 'question' slowly and hesitantly.

"Yea?"

"Well, I don't really know about Dylan. I swear, I really like him and he's nice and all, but I don't know how to describe it. It's like…I don't know. It's hard to describe."

"What, no spark?" She asked in a slightly teasing way. So maybe that whole spark thing wasn't fake.

"Well yea, that. But there's something else. Like, something bad might happen if I see him. Plus I'm never really exicted to see him. Only a little. Like I don't even know."

She stared really hard at me for a full minute at least. Then, she shook her head. "Max, I don't know what these odd feelings are. Maybe its just your natural introvertedness. Maybe it's just that you've never been in love before, but you've read about heartbreaks. But you guys are perfect for each other. I'm certain of that. Everything will be ok. Just relax."

"I don't know." I sighed. "Maybe you're right. I just…ugh. He drives me crazy sometimes with all his "you're beautiful" and "you're perfect" and "you light up my world like nobody else" BS. Like, it's really awkward. For me at least."

Ella laughed at me. "It's ok. I'm sorry you don't like that. Better than being told that you're ugly everyday."

"Eh. I suppose you're right."

"'Course I am."

"Well, I have to meet Dylan at his house in an hour. Which, ooh, that reminds me I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"The other day, when I was walking to Dylan's house, this guy ran into me. Like, literally. And like knocked me to the ground and all. Then I got up and he was all rude to me. Then, these 2 girls came out and told him to knock it off. Their names were Angel and Nudge. And I think the guy's name was like, Fang or something weird."

"I know Nudge. We used to play together when we were younger. Angel's her little sister. She's adorable. Or at least, she used to be. I don't know Fang. I know her other brother, Gazzy."

"That's cool. I think Fang's dating a girl named Lissa."

"Ew. Well, if it's the Lissa that I'm thinking about, then ew. She's a huge slut."

"Oh. Well, I guess I have to get ready now. Do you have any idea what I'm wearing? My mom said it's just casual."

"Yea. It is. And I know what you're wearing. You'll like it."

"I'd better." I told her as we went to my room.

When we got to my room, I realized what a mess it was. "Oops. Sorry for the mess."

"Yea. It's usually not this bad…" Ella replied. "I'll help you with it tomorrow. But now, I need to get you ready."

As it turned out, I really did like the outfit. The shirt was crème colored and flowy. There was brown and white beading at the top. I wore dark blue skinny jeans and silver ballet flats. Ella straightened my hair for me, and I wore feather earrings in my ears. My make up was natural, but the eyeliner and mascarra were heavier than the rest.

"Wow, Max. You look gorgeous. Dang, girl." Ella said, clearly impessed with her work.

"I like it." I told her. "I guess that's all. I'll see you later, Ells."

"Bye, Max. Have fun."

I got to Dylan's house right on time. He was already waiting for me. He had on a polo and kakhis. He looked lovely, as ususal.

"Hey, beautiful girl." He said, kissing me.

"Hi." I said, grinning. "So, where are we going?"

"Villa Rosa. The Italian place."

"Ooh. That's a good resturaunt. Awesome."

"Yea. I thought you'd like it. I'm glad I was right."

At, the resturaunt, we just ate and didn't talk that much. We ordered dessert and then left with the dessert. We both had vanilla ice cream.

We walked though town holding hads and eating ice cream. We went to the beach through a public beach access. There weren't many people there since it was getting dark. We sat down in the sand to finish our ice cream. When we were done, we went for a walk. We stopped after about a half a mile, and Dylan kissed me. We kissed for a while, and it was very nice. No spark still, but maybe it was a gradual thing.

"Max." He whispered when he finished kissing me. He kept his face close to mine though.

"Yea?" I replied, my eyes still closed. I felt him pull back, so I opened my eyes and pulled back.

"I love you." He said. Simple as that.

"I…Me too." I murmmered quietly. I wondered if that made him feel bad, the way I put that. He didn't look too disappointed.

Then he walked me home, and I couldn't stop thinking about what that bad feeling could be.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


End file.
